


Unravel the Layers Of My Skin

by SleepingInTheMeadow



Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BeautyQueen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Mentions of Mild Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: After reaching her final straw with Gold, Belle somehow ends up on the doorstep of her former captor. Regina shows her that she should’ve known what was right in front of her. Angsty BeautyQueen endgame.
Relationships: Belle/Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928464
Kudos: 15





	Unravel the Layers Of My Skin

Belle was at her last straw. She thought the monster she called a man could see redemption, but clearly that wasn't the case. The sight of Rumple made her want to vomit until she choked on her own esophagus.

Within five minutes, Belle had her bags packed and her ears no longer tuned into Rumple's endless pleading, that he can change, and that he made another small mistake with her. If what he did was small, then Belle wanted to know what he thought of elephants.

She prided herself on being a calm person. She rarely lost her temper and things never got under her skin, until Rumple showed her what _true_ anger was, so many years ago.

Belle didn't own her own car yet, so her eyes squinted to adjust to the sudden darkness of night. Her clothes were easily soaked through after the rain settled over the quiet town. Belle dragged her suitcase through the water and quickly-forming puddles on the sidewalks as she operated on autopilot. She had no control over her mind as she went through the motions; one foot in front of the other, wipe a droplet of water from her face, repeat.

Belle didn't know how she ended up on Mifflin Street, but she thought the only person who could truly comfort her was the one who knew just how awful the Dark One was. Even if that person was her former captor. Thinking about it, she didn't want to face Regina. She's had enough for one night, and having a conversation with Regina after midnight sounded more unappealing than healing.

She no longer had control over herself because she was stood outside Regina's house, fist raised to knock on the door, and her shoes starting to freeze her toes. Without thinking, Belle knocked three times and waited, tears brimming in her eyes, even after willing them away. Thinking that Regina was asleep, Belle wanted to bang her head against the iron gates at the front of the house for thinking Regina would still be awake, let alone talk to her.

Belle was at the end of the walk when she heard the door swing open.

"Belle, what are you doing here? It's late." Belle turned around and caught sight of Regina wedged between the door, still in her regular clothes.

"I don't know why I came," Belle stuttered. "I just couldn't be with Rumple." Regina's eyes flashed with something unfamiliar. It took a few seconds for Regina to respond.

"Come in. It's late and you're soaking wet." Belle hung her head and suddenly found herself in control again, forcing her legs to move towards Regina and the warm house that stood behind her.

Regina moved aside to let Belle inside the house and disappeared to find her a towel, just noticing the small red cut on Belle's face in the light. Belle slipped off her shoes and felt the soles squish under her weight. Her socks were just as wet as her shoes, so she took those off too.

Regina came back and handed Belle a soft yellow towel. Regina wordlessly led her to the living room, gesturing to the leather couch. Belle just stared and shook her head, choosing to stand instead.

"Don't worry about the leather," Regina said, too softly to pass for the Evil Queen. It seemed strange, interacting with Regina, instead of the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen couldn't speak to anyone without looking down on them and spitting insults in their faces. Regina was now in the kitchen making her tea, without Belle having asked. Even the slight difference Henry brought into the picture showed to Belle just how different she was now, more than it did to anyone else.

Regina came back with two mugs of tea that blessed Belle's nostrils with a heavenly, calming smell that immediately started to detach her from reality.

"Can we talk about why you were outside in the pouring rain towing a suitcase behind you?" Regina asked. Belle almost couldn't register the sound, it was so quiet and gentle.

"Remember when you held me in that tower?" Belle asked instead. Regina nodded.

"Pretty hard to forget, dear."

"When I was in there, you treated me better than Rumple ever did." After realizing that her own words rung true, Belle cradled the hot mug to her chest and let herself cry for the first time that night.

—

Belle didn't want to admit to herself, but she was hoping the Evil Queen would visit that day. She never stayed long, just came to gloat a bit, offer Belle a bit of her own food and treats, and sometimes she'd talk to Belle like she was a friend. Or not; Regina was an unpredictable force of nature. Belle curled up on herself on her cot and stared at the wall. It was the most interesting entity in the room to look at, she thought. Until the Evil Queen swung the doors open and walked into the tower room.

She was different today. She looked slightly disheveled and seemed unfocused. The door shut behind her and Regina continued staring at the barred window on the other side of the room.

"Your Majesty?" As soon as the words left Belle's mouth, Regina whimpered slightly. It was hard to hear, but Belle could've sworn she heard a pained sound. Regina turned to Belle and she immediately noticed the difference in the Queen. She looked broken. "Why are you here?" Belle asked timidly.

"I don't know," Regina murmured, more likely to herself. Regina bit her lip in thought and paced slightly, before turning back to the door. "This was a mistake," she whispered.

"Wait," Belle called out. Regina stopped with her hands on the door handle. She returned back to the middle of the room. "Sit down." Belle patted the space next to her for emphasis and watched Regina hesitantly sit next to her. "You just need someone to talk to."

"That's stupid, I don't—"

"Yes you do. You need someone to talk to who doesn't have a personal vendetta against you." Regina frowned.

"You don't have a vendetta against me?"

"No. I don't do 'revenge.' And I can clearly see your broken." Regina's eyebrows furrowed. "I am too. It's easy to spot once you've known it for a while." For the first time, Belle could see empathy radiating from the Queen's beautiful chocolatey eyes. In one motion, Regina collapsed into Belle like a puppet dropped by it's master. With every new waterfall of tears came a story, each more broken than the rest, until Regina was nearly passed out from a lack of water and exhaustion. Belle just held Regina through it, rubbing between her shoulder blades and combing fingers through her hair in the hopes of soothing the Queen. She didn't mind it, in fact, she hoped the moment with the queen would last for every day until forever.

Regina nearly drifted off to sleep, but mustered one more sentence.

"I've never told all this to anybody," she whispered, before falling into a somehow-restful slumber. Belle didn't stop soothing her, even in sleep. She could even see the traces of a smile on Regina's face in her sleep, before it quickly slipped back into a scornful mask. Belle knew then, that all monsters hide something. She dug up Regina's human-conscience, now for Rumple.

After that visit, Regina made stops to Belle's room regularly. She listened to Belle when she needed an ear, brought up books and more delectable food than the mush she regularly got, and in turn, Regina allowed herself to just be Regina; no mask, no anger, just a human. Sometimes, they didn't talk about anything at all, sitting in silence instead, but enjoying each other's company no less.

Once Regina poured her heart and soul to Belle, she stopped coming, for fear of Gods-know-what. She never stopped sending good food or books to the tower room.

—

 _I never did find his conscience,_ Belle thought to herself sadly. _You can't find something that no longer exists._ Belle watched Regina spring to life and sit next to her. After a beat, Regina scooted closer to her and held her tightly. Belle completely broke apart and cried against Regina's shoulder. After realizing how she was still damp from the rain, Belle moved back.

"I'm still wet. I don't want to ruin your clothes."

"Hush, dear. That doesn't matter to me," she said, coaxing Belle back. She wrapped her arms around the mayor's waist and cried into some part of her body; she didn't bother looking up or readjusting, she just kept her eyes shut tight. "Do you want to talk about Gold?"

Belle thought. Did she? It was hard to process the entirety of that night's events, but she forced herself to nod anyways.

"He wanted to do stuff. I didn't. He got violent. I left. Not without a bruise," Belle murmured into Regina's shirt. She could nearly feelRegina vibrating in anger.

"I'm going to kill the fucking ass and I'm going to enjoy it," Regina growled.

"Don't," Belle exclaimed.

"Why not? He _hit you._ Do you really think I'm going to let the bitch off easy?"

"Maybe I deserved it," Belle whispered for herself. Regina stopped and frowned at Belle disapprovingly.

"If you say that once more, I'm going to slit your throat," Regina threatened. "Don't ever say that. Don't you _dare_ say that. You deserve so much better than him.

"But do I? If the universe brought us together, then I deserve it." Regina clenched her teeth and a small tear fell down her face before she furiously wiped it off her cheek.

"Please don't say that," Regina begged, her voice nearly turning into one long sob. She brought Belle to her chest again and held her tight. "Don't ever say that, you could never deserve that." At this point, Regina was sobbing along with Belle. "Nobody gets to say my best friend deserves that." After a moment, Regina found a question pressing into the forefront of her mind. "Has he hit you before?"

"Only once before."

—

Belle was home late. She was holding a book fair at the library during most of the day and had to clean up afterwards. By the time she finished reorganizing the books on their shelves, it was dark. When she closed the door, Rumple was right behind her, pressing into her back.

"You're late," he whispered into her ear, clearly grinning from the lilt in his voice.

"I had a long day," she dismissed.

"I think I can help you relax," he breathed, making the hair on her neck stand up straight.

"Not right now," she said, sweeping past him to drop off her bag on the kitchen table.

"Why not," he asked, like it was a strange concept to him.

"Because I'm tired and I don't want to." Belle had her back to him as she pulled out a box of rice to make supper, so the growl she heard could've just been her imagination. He was suddenly behind her again, grabbing onto her hips with his blunt nails digging into her skin

"Playing hard to get, are we?"

"No, Rumple, _I don't want to do this tonight._ " As if suddenly losing his hearing, he kissed her collarbone anyway and bared her shoulder.

"Stop," she said forcefully. He didn't listen and fiddled with the first button on her blouse. She turned and pushed him away. Instinctively, he grabbed her arm with an iron-grip.

"Rumple, stop it, you're hurting me." He didn't let up. Feeling the searing pain up her arm, she kicked Rumple in the leg, above his knee. "I told you, _no." He didn't reply, just slapped her across the cheek. She steeled herself and stomped up the stairs, hearing Rumple's voice but failing to understand the words he formed. Through a blurry vision, she dug out her suitcase from the back of her closet._

—

"I should've known Rumple would be violent to me if he was violent to everyone else," Belle said as an afterthought. Regina bit her tongue forcefully.

"I'm going to rip every shred of flesh from his body and use his skeleton to decorate my crypt," Regina whispered darkly. If she weren't still crying, it would've been a terrifying statement from her.

"Don't," Belle instructed again. She looked up at Regina and smiled fondly, cupping her cheek tenderly. "Thank you, but don't." Regina nodded in understanding and hugged Belle tighter.

"Finish your tea and I can run a bath for you, if you'd like."

"I don't want to impose—"

"You won't. I want you here."

"But what about Henry?"

"He's at Emma's for the weekend." Belle nodded and finished off the rest of her tea, while she stared up at Regina. She sipped her own tea and looked to be lost in thought. She was truly beautiful, Belle thought, but even more protective and defensive.

"Why are you defending me?" Belle asked, breaking the comfortable silence that fell on the room.

"What?"

"Why would you do it? I didn't do anything for you, but here you are, giving me tea and a towel and offering me a bath. Why?"

"Because you don't know it, but you _did_ do something for me." Belle tilted her head curiously. "In the Enchanted Forest, you listened to me and calmed me down when I was upset, and I held you captive in a tower for _years._ It may not seem like it, but I'm very...fond of you." Belle smiled sadly.

"I am too, fond of you." Regina smiled and kissed Belle's forehead gently, before taking the mug from her hands and placing it on the coffee table. She led Belle upstairs and showed her how to work the bathtub and where the soaps were. Regina left the room to let Belle get undressed, then asked if she could accompany Belle when she was covered by the bubbles in the bath. She didn't need to ask twice.

Bubbles covered Belle's body and her head was the only part of her sticking out. Regina sat on the floor of the bathroom and dropped her head to the rim of the bathtub.

After much inner debate, Belle brought her still-stinging arm out of the water and showed it to Regina. She picked her head up off the bathtub and took the outstretched arm into her hands. It wasn't much, four fingerprint-shaped bruises on one side of her arm, and one on the bottom.

"I'm being overdramatic about this, aren't I? It's just a bruise and a cut on my cheek. I'll live, but I'm being stupid about this."

"If you downplay this or say you deserve this one more time, I will personally hang you up with Rumple's skeleton in my vault." Belle chuckled, but she never smiled as she did so. Regina put her arm down and examined the cut on her face. It wasn't very deep, only piercing her second layer of skin, but it was an angry shade of red and Regina felt another renewed wave of anger wash over her.

"You look beautiful, you know that?" Regina said, taking the time to fully inspect all of Belle. Her piercing blue eyes stared right back at her.

"I look like a mess."

"No you don't. You look absolutely gorgeous." Belle smiled tenderly.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Regina brushed a piece of Belle's hair away from her face, sending a cage of butterflies free in Belle's stomach.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Madame Mayor." Regina smirked back at Belle. Regina pulled her hand back from over the bathtub and rested her head on the bathtub again. Belle quickly grabbed Regina's hand and held it as she continued soaking in the bath. Belle nearly fell asleep, but remembered to get out of the bath first. Regina was still awake, but looked like she was about to fall asleep. It had to have been late.

Belle stood up from the bath and grabbed the towel she had used previously. Regina averted her eyes, but desperately wanted to turn her head. After Belle was wrapped in a towel, she looked for her clothes.

"Will you stay the night?" Regina asked, her voice cracking from emotion.

"If you'll let me," Belle said. Regina grinned and nodded, leaving the room to find pyjamas for the both of them. Belle stood on the bathmat. She didn't want to previously interact with Regina earlier that night, but she was glad she did. _I think I chose the wrong monster to get to know,_ Belle thought wondrously. The thought didn't scare her. It excited her.

Regina returned with a pair of silk pyjamas for Belle and left the room with a pair of her own. Belle dropped the towel and got dressed in the soft fabrics.

"You're really letting me wear this?" Belle asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Of course."

"Oh. I just thought—"

"—don't think about it then. Just wear them and know that I don't mind at all." Regina smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Do you wanna stay in my room?" Belle didn't try and act like she didn't want to and followed Regina into her bed and under the covers.

"Thank you for everything," Belle whispered into the dark room. "I owe you."

"No you don't," Regina whispered back. "You don't owe me anything. I enjoyed talking to you. Even if the circumstances weren't ideal." Belle nodded and felt the bed shift, next feeling Regina's warmth close behind her. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Belle answered, slightly too quickly. Regina chuckled. Belle turned to face the mayor and smiled.

"Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight, my beauty." Belle felt her cheeks burn, before she could feel Regina's lips brush very lightly against hers. She kissed back and enjoyed the warmth Regina brought, metaphorically and literally. Regina pulled back and cupped Belle's cheek. "Sleep well, dear." The last thing Belle felt was Regina's arms wrapping around her.


End file.
